At Class : Breakfast
by Kulkas
Summary: Kisah klasik saat Hinata menyandang ststus kekasih Sasuke. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." / for #EternalLoveForSasuhina RnR?


**Loading….**  
oooooooooooo

Apa yang heboh di sekolahmu semasa SMA?  
Temanmu drop out karena ketahuan hamil diluar nikah?  
Saling melabrak karena laki-laki yang dicintai?  
Atau ketahuan ada siswa siswi sedang bermesuman ditempat sepi?  
Di Konoha Senior High School yang heboh adalah saat seorang Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga... Sarapan pagi bersama di kelas.

Apanya yang heboh?

.

.

**At Class : Breakfast © Juli Alio**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc yang membingungkan…

.

.

Konoha Senior High School...

Pagi yang indah dan udara segar saat bejalan masuk melewati gerbang sekolah KSHS ini. Murid dan guru saling menyapa dengan senyum, siswa laki-laki menggoda siswi perempuan hanya untuk hiburan pagi, aksi saling kejar untuk memanaskan tubuh, atau duduk bergerombol di kelas untuk bergosip atau yang parah, menyalin pekerjaan rumah. Ah, masa SMA yang indah, penuh semangat masa muda.

Lain cerita dengan yang terjadi di kelas 1-1, siswa dan siswinya berkasak kusuk tak jelas di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan aksi saling mendorong pun terjadi, ada yang mengintip dari jendela luar kelas hanya untuk melihat ke dalamnya.

Di dalam kelas lebih tepatnya di pojokan kelas dekat jendela nomor dua dari belakang, nampak siswa berambut raven dengan bagian belakang mencuat keatas melawan arah gravitasi sedang membelakangi pintu kelas. Sesekali menunduk dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut bagaikan nyanyian nina bobo itu mengalun indah ditelinga Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Nanti mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Mereka tahu apa yang kulakukan. Jangan selalu cemas," jawab Sasuke enteng. Sang gadis, Hinata Hyuuga, menyuapkan irisan tomat kemulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu kelas, ternyata penuh sesak oleh para murid yang didominasi perempuan dengan tomat yang belum masuk kemulut semuanya. Seolah itu kejadian langka para murid mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret Sasuke.

Kemudian, "Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun tampan." Memang.

"Sasuke-kun aku mau jadi pacar simpananmu." Dalam mimpimu saja. Tidak. Bahkan dalam kehidupan selanjutnyapun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Akan kuberikan tubuhku untukmu, Sasuke-kun." A-apa? Orang gila macam apa yang mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, kemudian berujar kepada para penonton dadakan itu. "Aku lebih suka tubuh Hinata."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membuat Hinata secara tidak sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya dan melotot kearah Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Jelas Hinata terkejut. Apa-apaan kakak kelas yang menjadi kekasihnya ini?

Gerombolan itu mulai mengeluarkan aura dinginnya. Ucapan Sasuke yang begitu vulgar membuat hati para gadis itu hancur seketika. Jika Neji mendengar ucapan porno Sasuke, dojo dengan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga menanti untuk meremukan tulang-tulang Sasuke hingga tak tersisa.

"Boleh kuadukan?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Hinata kembali.

"Aku tidak takut." Kilahnya.

Kemudian Hinata menyuapkan nasi dan irisan telur dadar kemulut Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke sedikit menggembung. Terlalu banyak nasi dan telur dadar yang disuapkan Hinata kedalam mulutnya.

Mata bulan Hinata membola, memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Namun itu tak akan mempan , sia-sia saja usahamu hinata. Apa sih yang ada diotak Uchiha yang satu ini? Menyebalkan. Ucapan pornonya saja tidak terbukti sama sekali.

Hinata dan Sasuke berpacaran sehat, hanya sebatas ciuman tidak lebih. Mungkin sedikit pagutan tidak masalah. Ya, hitung-hitung untuk penyedap rasa. Tapi, untuk hal seperti adegan ranjang, mereka belum melakukannya. Belum? Memang ada rencana kearah itu. Tentu saja tidak. Masa bodoh dengan ejekan teman-teman Sasuke. Mereka mengatakan Sasuke kurang jantan dan bla bla bla lainnya. Ingin rasanya menghajar mereka satu-satu. Kurang jantan bagian mananya? Sasuke hanya tidak ingin kebablasan dan membuat mereka berdua menyesal nantinya. Oh, Sasuke yang tampan ternyata memikirkan masa depan yang baik.

Susah payah Sasuke mengunyah dan menelan, untung tidak tersedak. Kemudian dia minum dari botol di atas meja. Rasanya aneh, seperti susu, pikir Sasuke. Botol itu tidak transparan, jadi Sasuke tidak tahu isinya apa.

Tangan kanan Hinata terulur ke arah bibir Sasuke. "Ada nasi."

Telunjuk dan ibu jari Hinata mengambil sebutir nasi yang tertempel di sudut bibir kiri Sasuke. Kemudian tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinta, mengarahkan tangan Hinata kearah bibirnya. Dengan mulutnya, Sasuke mengambil sebutir nasi dari tangan Hinata.

Ada rasa aneh menyerang Hinata kala Sasuke melakukannya. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah. Mata bulannya seperti melihat kembang api. Sedangkan Sasuke terkikik melihat keterkejutan Hinata. Uchiha ini suka sekali menggodanya. Untunglah Hinata diapit tembok dibelakangnya dan Sasuke didepannya, sehingga ia tidak pingsan oleh perilaku Sasuke ataupun teriakan para penggemar Sasuke.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Tuh 'kan. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar. Dengan santainya berujar seperti itu. Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam sampai ketelinganya. Awas kau, Sasuke!

Oh tidak! Pikiran Hinata mulai kacau.

Hinata jelas tau arti 'memakanmu' yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggoda."  
Tuh 'kan. Tuh 'kan. Tuh 'kan.

Aku ingin tenggelam saja, batin Hinata.

Hinata sibuk memainkan sendoknya hingga tak menyadari Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan memandang mata lavender sang kekasih.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan histeris di belakangnya. Sasuke semakin memperpendek jarak, Hinata yang dilanda kacau segera saja menutup mata. Seringai kecil muncul dibibir Sasuke. Satu kecupan ia daratkan dikening Hinata. Dentingan sendok pu terdengar di lantai.

"Sa-Susuke-kun." Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, memandang onyx didepannya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan memcium bibirmu."

"Dasar." Hinata memukul pelan lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Di luar kelas Kiba mencoba menerobos kerumunan penonton dadakan. Saat ada celah untuk dilewati, dirinya harus rela kakinya kena injak, tulang rusuk kena siku para murid perempuan yang tengah asyik menonton. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru, Hinata dan Sasuke makan pagi bersama. Hampir setiap hari malah, kecuali hari libur. Pernah Hinata bertanya alasan kenapa suka sarapan dikelas Hinata. Dengan cueknya Sasuke menjawab, karena tidak ada kau. Kau yang dimaksud tentu saja Hinata. Dan itu membuat sang Hyuuga itu semalaman tidak tidur.

Walaupun terbilang hampir setiap hari, namun penonton dadakan tersebut kian bertambah disetiap harinya. Sepertinya perlu tiket dan security.

Cukup melelahkan dan membuang banyak energi. Menyusahkan.

"Hei Sasuke, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Kiba, matanya meneliti dari atas hingga bawah. Kiba terlihat agak berantakan. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan ada lebam-lebam dipipinya, sepatunya penuh capa sepatu dan seragamnya lecek sana sini.

"Kiba-kun habis berkelahi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya. Berkelahi dengan ombak ganas." Kiba menunjuk kerumunan dibelakngnya dengan jempol kanannya.

Seketika, Kiba dihujani tatapan mematikan. Apa salahku? Memang benar mereka ombak ganas 'kan? batin Kiba menangis.

"Aku ke kelas, sudah kenyang."

"Um." Hinata mengangguk layaknya anak kecil polos.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah Kiba yang menunggunya. Mungkin sedikit menggoda kekasihnya ini akan jadi pertunjukan seru.

Hinata kuatkan hatimu. Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan kerumunan dan berbalik.

"Hinata." Hinata yang sedang mengambil sendok dikolong meja menyembulkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Susumu enak."

Hening.

Hening.

Dan hening.

"Heeee..." Itu bukan suara Hinata, itu suara kelompok paduan suara dari kerumunan dibelakang Sasuke.

Kiba hanya mampu melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. A-apa katanya tadi? Susu? Su-su? Susu yang bagaimana maksudnya?

**THE END**

.

.

a/n:

ini untuk event #ELF_SH semoga menambah daptar penpik sasuhina muehehehe  
kalau kalian bingung bacanya, tolong sambil pegagangan sesuatu, nantinya takut jatuh xDv  
sekian, berkenan ripiu?

Salam bingung,  
Juli Alio


End file.
